Percabeth ipod shuffle challenge
by If Only I Knew
Summary: 100 Percabeth songfics. i-pod shuffle challenge. T cause i don't know what songs i'm going to get.
1. something more

**Hey, so here is the first of my Percabeth i-pod shuffle challenge. It's from Percy's p.o.v. and the song is something more by sugarland **

**Disclaimer-again i am a girl and am not in a band**

_Monday, hard to wake up  
Fill my coffee cup, I'm out the door  
Yeah, the freeway's standing still today  
It's gonna make me late, and that's for sure  
I'm running out of gas and out of time  
Never gonna make it there by nine  
_

It's Monday morning, it takes me forever to get up. I grab some coffee, kiss Annabeth, and then I'm out the door. The freeway is standing still so I'm going to be late. I'm running out of gas and I will never make it to the aquarium by nine.

There's gotta be something more  
Gotta be more than this  
I need a little less hard time  
I need a little more bliss  
I'm gonna take my chances  
Taking a chance I might  
Find what I'm looking for  
There's gotta be something more

There has to be more than this routine I go through everyday. I need a little less of these hard times and more time alone with Annabeth. I'm going to take the chances I used to take before the war. Taking one of those chances I might find what is that I'm looking for. 

Five years and there's no doubt  
That I'm burnt out, I've had enough  
So now boss man, here's my two weeks  
I'll make it short and sweet, so listen up  
I could work my life away, but why?  
I got things to do before die

It's been five years since the war and I have no doubt that I need a break from all the work I do to forget about all the tragedy I saw. I told my boss I needed time off, so he gave it to me. I mean why should I work my life away? I've got things to do before I spend eternity with Hades.

There's gotta be something more  
Gotta be more than this  
I need a little less hard time  
I need a little more bliss  
I'm gonna take my chances  
Taking a chance I might  
Find what I'm looking for  
There's gotta be something more

There has to be more than this routine I go through everyday. I need a little less of these hard times and more time alone with Annabeth. I'm going to take the chances I used to take before the war. Taking one of those chances I might find what is that I'm looking for.

Some believe in destiny, and some believe in fate  
I believe that happiness is something we create  
you best believe that I'm not gonna wait  
'Cause there's gotta be something more

Yes, I do believe in fate. I also know if you don't find ways to be happy you never will be. There has to be something more to life than just living it.

**see that blue button? yeah the one that says review. click it and tell me what you think!**


	2. Forever

**disclaimer-really if i owned pjo i wouldn't be on this site same for if i was in the band Red**

Red-forever

_I try to run, I try to hide _

_from a voice I couldn't satisfy  
That was me, Always needing more  
And letting go of all I had before  
Cause it feels like the end  
A wound that I can't mend  
I just can't fight any longer  
_

I tried to run from my past. From this feeling I could always have and achieve more. Now I'm letting go of that. It all feels like a wound that won't heal, sadly I speak from experience (kind of), and I just can't fight fate any longer.

_You waited 'til I sobered  
you came when you knew that the game was over  
I didn't even want to be found  
_

Percy waited until I was ready. He came when he knew I was done with this game I was playing. Even if I didn't want to be found.

_But you chased me down and broke in just when  
I was done believing  
Spun me 'round so close now  
I can feel you breathing  
Sunlight burns inside and  
I feel so alive and  
Help me now, tell me how  
How can this last forever, forever_

Percy found me after the war when I was done believing things could ever be okay. That was the night he kissed me. Then after we came out of the lake he spun me around. Then later when I fell asleep on his chest I could feel his breathing. He is the sunlight inside of me, the sunlight that burns me. I need help. How can this last forever, every one I have ever trusted has left me?

I ignored the signs, opened every door  
But I couldn't find what I searched for  
I try to fight but I turn and run  
Every move I make is the wrong one  
You patiently waited for my next mistake  
I know it won't be much longer

I ignored the signs that Percy liked me. I open any door that lead away, even if it made me jealous. I tried to fight my feelings but in the end I just turned and ran. It seemed like every move I mad was the wrong one. Percy patiently waited for my next mistake when it came to my feelings. I knew it wouldn't be long.

You waited 'til I sobered  
you came when you knew that the game was over  
I didn't even want to be found

Percy waited until I was ready. He came when he knew I was done with this game I was playing. Even if I didn't want to be found.

But you chased me down and broke in just when  
I was done believing  
Spun me 'round so close now  
I can feel you breathing  
Sunlight burns inside and  
I feel so alive and  
Help me now, tell me how  
How can this last forever

Percy found me after the war when I was done believing things could ever be okay. That was the night he kissed me. Then after we came out of the lake he spun me around. Then later when I fell asleep on his chest I could feel his breathing. He is the sunlight inside of me, the sunlight that burns me. I need help. How can this last forever, every one I have ever trusted has left me?

You gave me so much more  
Than I could ever ask for  
But I turned and followed  
A Road that left me hollow  
And still you waited for me to come back home  
You brought me home...

Percy loved me more than I could ever ask for. But I turned away at first; I went down a road that left me feeling hollow. Still he waited for me to come back, he brought me

But you chased me down and broke in just when  
I was done believing  
Spun me 'round so close now  
I can feel you breathing  
Sunlight burns inside and  
I feel so alive and  
Help me now, tell me how  
How can this last forever, fo

Percy found me after the war when I was done believing things could ever be okay. That was the night he kissed me. Then after we came out of the lake he spun me around. Then later when I fell asleep on his chest I could feel his breathing. He is the sunlight inside of me, the sunlight that burns me. I need help. How can this last forever, every one I have ever trusted has left me?

**A/n how was that? ok so i have this idea i'm going to post the chorus to the next song i will do a songfic for, the first person to correctly guess the song and band or singer gets a sneak peak of the next post. here you go**

**_If you believed when I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all  
_****_  
_****there that is the first part of the chorus (i'm helping you this is a harder one) :) leave your answer in a review. (I accept anonymous reveiws) :) REVIEW!_  
_**


	3. believe

**hey! ok for lack of response i have stopped doin the whole song thing...but here is believe by skillet. in this Annabeth and Percy have just broken up. R&R**

_I'm still trying to figure out  
How to tell you I was wrong  
I can't fill the emptiness inside  
since you've been gone_

Annabeth was still trying to figure out how to tell Percy she was wrong. She couldn't fill this empty void she had in her heart since they broke up; since he had been gone.

So is it you or is it me?  
I know I said things that I didn't mean  
But you should've known me by now  
You should've known me

So is it me or him that needs to fix this, Annabeth thought. I know I said things I didn't mean but he should've known me better then to believe me.

_If you believed when I said  
I'd be better off without you  
then you never really knew me at all  
_

If he believed me when I said that I would be better off without him then he never really knew me, Annabeth told herself.

_If you believed when I said  
that I wouldn't be thinking about you  
you thought you knew the truth  
but you're wrong_

If she believed me when I said that I wouldn't think about her, she was wrong, thought Percy. She thought she knew the truth. She was so wrong.

You're all that I need  
just tell me that you still believe

You're all that I need, just tell me you still believe in me, they both thought.

_I can't undo the things  
that led us to this place  
but I know there's something more  
to us than our mistakes  
_

Percy knew he couldn't undo what it was that landed them here, but he also knew there was more to them then their mistakes. They proved that many times.

_So is it you or is it me?  
I know I'm so blind when we don't agree  
But you should've known me by now  
You should've known me  
_

Is it her or is it me? I know I don't think clearly when we argue but she should have known me better than that by now, Percy thought.

_If you believed when I said  
I'd be better off without you  
then you never really knew me at all_

If he believed me when I said that I would be better off without him then he never really knew me, Annabeth told herself

_If you believed when I said  
that I wouldn't be thinking about you  
you thought you knew the truth  
but you're wrong  
_

If she believed me when I said that I wouldn't think about her, she was wrong, thought Percy. She thought she knew the truth. She was so wrong._  
_

_You're all that I need  
just tell me that you still believe_

"You're all that I need, just tell me you still believe in me," they both said.

_Is it you or is it me?  
I know I said things that I didn't mean  
You should've known me by now  
You should've known me  
_

They both said things they didn't mean, but they should have known better than to believe them.

_If you believed when I said  
I'd be better off without you  
then you never really knew me at all_

If he believed me when I said that I would be better off without him then he never really knew me, Annabeth told herself

_If you believed when I said  
that I wouldn't be thinking about you  
you thought you knew the truth  
but you're wrong_

If she believed me when I said that I wouldn't think about her, she was wrong, thought Percy. She thought she knew the truth. She was so wrong._  
_

_'Cause you're all that I want  
don't you even know me at all?  
You're all that I need  
just tell me that you still believe_

All they needed was each other. They just needed to believe in each other. To know the other still believed they could work their problems out.

**_  
huh how was that. Please review, i need 1 review before i post the next song.**


	4. The Last Night

**disclaimer-I'm a girl, i don't have two kids nor am i british. I don't own PJO or The Last night (that goes to the amazing band that is skillet)**

**oh and the underlined are Percy's thoughts the regular writing is Annabeth's thoughts and the_ itallics are the song._**

The Last Night- Skillet

_You come to me with scars on your wrist  
you tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

Annabeth showed up at my door. She had scars covering, not only her wrists but every other visible piece of skin. She had been getting hurt a lot lately; she had been more easily distracted when she was fighting.

_I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
but I know it's a lie_

I just came to tell Percy goodbye. I wanted to talk to him one last time. I don't want him to see me cry. I tell him I'm fine, but I think he knows it's a lie.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be_

This is the last night I will let her spend alone. I will be there with her. I put my hand under Annabeth's chin and tilted her head so she was looking me in the eyes, so I know she knows I will go anywhere she wants to go with her. I wrap her in my arms to remind her she'll always be everything to me.

Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you  
they don't know you at all

Her dad and step-mom tell her that everything is all her fault. They don't know Annabeth like I know her, though. They barely know her at all. 

_I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie  
_

I'm so sick of my dad and step-mom it's all a phase, I'm fine, I'll be okay etcetera . I know it's all a lie.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
The last night away from me  
_

This is the last night I will let her spend alone. I will be there with her. I put my hand under Annabeth's chin and tilted her head so she was looking me in the eyes, so I know she knows I will go anywhere she wants to go with her. I wrap her in my arms to remind her she'll always be everything to me.

The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight

The night seems to last forever when everything seems to be against you. "I'll help you hold on," I whisper gently as I take Annabeth's hand. 

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be

This is the last night I will let her spend alone. I will be there with her. I put my hand under Annabeth's chin and tilted her head so she was looking me in the eyes, so I know she knows I will go anywhere she wants to go with her. I wrap her in my arms to remind her she'll always be everything to me._  
_

_I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me _

I won't let Annabeth kill herself. I'll be her reason to stay alive. This will the last night she will spend away from me.

**Please review :)**


	5. Shadows

**this is kinda set during TLH...yeah this is Annabeth's thoughts of Percy being missing**

**Disclaimer: i don't own PJO or RED**

_Sunset, I close my eyes  
I pretend everything's alright  
Drowning in anger from all these lies  
I can't pretend everything's alright  
Please don't let me fall forever  
Can you tell me it's over now?  
_

I close my eyes as the sun sets. I pretend everything is okay and that Percy is just on some underwater mission for his dad. He can't leave me alone forever, can he? I feel like I'm falling and he isn't here to catch me. I want Percy to come and tell me everything is okay.

_There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master  
I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer  
I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go  
I need you with me as I enter the shadows_

The hatred I feel towards Hera is controlling. I tried to save Percy, but I can't find where he is; I can't find the answer to this problem. I'm holding onto the memories of him; I need Percy with me as I enter the shadows that conceal his location. If that makes sense. 

Caught in the darkness, I go blind  
but can you help me find my way out?  
Nobody hears me; I suffer the silence  
Can you tell me it's over now?

As for knowing where Percy is, I'm in the dark. The darkness is blinding for a daughter of Athena. But can Jason help me find my way out? Can he help me find my way to Percy?

There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master  
I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer  
I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go  
I need you with me as I enter the shadows

The hatred I feel towards Hera is controlling. I tried to save Percy, but I can't find where he is; I can't find the answer to this problem. I'm holding onto the memories of him; I need Percy with me as I enter the shadows that conceal his location. If that makes sense.

I'm holding onto you

_I'm holding onto you  
_

I'm holding onto the memory of you, I think as I slide into Percy's bed. The sweet smell of the saltwater Percy always smells like surrounds me.

_There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master  
I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer  
I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go  
I need you with me as I enter the shadows_

The hatred I feel towards Hera is controlling. I tried to save Percy, but I can't find where he is; I can't find the answer to this problem. I'm holding onto the memories of him; I need Percy with me as I enter the shadows that conceal his location. If that makes sense._  
_

**Please review...and cause i forgot to say earlier, the song is Shadows by RED**


	6. Never Alone

**disclaimer: i Don't own pjo or barlow girl :)**

**Never Alone- Barlow girl**

_I waited for you today  
but you didn't show  
No, no, no  
I needed you today  
so where did you go?  
You told me to call  
Said you'd be there  
and though I haven't seen you  
are you still there?_

I waited for Percy by the beach, but he never showed up. I needed him today, so where did he go? He told me to call said he'd be there. Is he still here, because I haven't seen him?

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone

I cried out trying to get his attention. I got no reply, and I couldn't feel him by my side. I just needed to talk. So, I'll hold on to the sea and remember that he is a part of it.

_And though I cannot see you  
and I can't explain why  
such a deep, deep reassurance  
you've placed in my life  
_

Percy and I never seem to get to talk, and I don't know why. I can't explain how he has

_We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen  
_

Percy and I are almost like one person. And even though I can't see him often, I'll trust him.

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone

I cried out, still receiving no reply. I can't feel him near me, so I'll hold tight to knowing he's at camp, and I'm never alone.

_We cannot separate  
you're part of me  
and though you're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen_

Percy and I are close, it's like he is a part of me. And though he is invisible I'll trust in the unseen. 

I cried out with no reply  
and I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone

I called out, only to receive no reply. I can not feel Percy near me, yet I know he is at camp. I'll hold tight to this and know I'm never alone.

**Please review!**


	7. Beautiful Ending

**Annabeth's p.o.v. during the battle of Manhatten.**

**Disclaimer- i do not own PJO, nor do i own or am i in the band Barlow Girl**

_Oh, tragedy  
Has taken so many  
Love lost cause they all  
Forgot who You were  
And it scares me to think  
That I would choose  
My life over You  
Oh, my selfish heart  
Divides me from You  
It tears us apart  
_

I look around me at the carnage that is the city of Manhattan. People have died, siblings turned on each other. A family torn apart. And honestly it scares me to think, that I may live but Percy, the love of my life, won't. He is so selfless, and that is what makes us so different. It's tearing us apart.

_So tell me  
What is our ending?  
Will it be beautiful  
so beautiful?  
_

Some one tell me, what is the ending to this war! Will it be a beautiful, prosperous, new America? Or will it be a continuation of the havoc and chaos, that is reining in the island of Manhattan right now?

_Oh, why do I  
let myself let go  
Of Hands that painted the stars  
And hold tears that fall?  
And the pride of my heart  
Makes me forget  
It's not me but You  
Who makes the heart beat  
I'm lost without You  
And dying from me_

Why do I tell myself that I'm not in love with Percy? Is it the pride, so deeply rooted in my heart? It makes me forget how lost I am when you are not here.

So tell me  
What is our ending?  
Will it be beautiful  
so beautiful?  
Will my life  
find me by your side?  
Your love is beautiful  
So beautiful

So tell me how this war ends. Is it going to be a victory for us? Or will we all die with the loss of the war? And will I end up getting Seaweed Brian to ask me out? His love is a beautiful, I've seen it.

At the end of it all  
I wanna be in Your arms  
At the end of it all  
I wanna be in Your arms  
At the end of it all  
I wanna be in Your arms  
At the end of it all  
I wanna be in Your arms

At the end of the war, I want to find myself in Percy's arms.

So tell me  
What is our ending?  
Will it be beautiful  
so beautiful?  
Will my life  
find me by your side?

_'Cause your love is beautiful  
so beautiful_

So tell me, how does everything end? Does Percy live? Do we end up together? Because his love is a beautiful thing, I would know.

**A/N Please review :) OH and to the person who requested the only exseption it has made its way to the list (I have a list ever 30 songs long) I'm sorry but i cannot remember your name off the top of my head. :)**

** I am also looking for a beta if you know/ are one could you please let me know :)**


	8. Already Home

**The bold is Annabeths thoughts and the normal (?) is Percy's**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own PJO or Thousand Foot Krutch **

_T__he trouble with truth is it never lies  
And the trouble with wrong's  
That it's never right  
So I rest my head under Your light  
The trouble with peace, is it never fights  
And the trouble with love's  
That it's always blind  
I want to walk to the edge of it  
Tonight, and I fall down_

Truth never lies and wrongs never right. That's the way it is. Peace never fights…or so I've heard, nothing in my life has ever been peaceful. Then love brings up a whole new problem. Love is always blind. But now, I'm going to give my heart to Annabeth.

I am on my knees  
'Cause You're everything I need  
And I've made a mess of myself  
On my own  
Now I am on my face  
And I'm calling out Your name  
And I won't run away  
'Cause I'm already home

"Will you marry?" I ask, on one knee. "You're every thing I need and I don't know what I would do with out you."

"Annabeth!" I scream landing on my face, after being stabbed in my Achilles heal. I won't run away from death because I can already see the banks of the Styx. 

The trouble with tears is that they dry  
And the trouble within  
Made me wanna cry  
I've never felt so much like I'm alive  
I wanna open my eyes and see Your face  
If I have to wait a thousand days  
I'll still be right here, right next to You  
And I fall down

**There is a problem with tears, I thought. They dry. And all that was happening right now was making me want to cry. I want to be able to open my eyes to see your face free of pain. Even if I have to wait a thousand years, I will still be with you.**_  
_

_I am on my knees  
'Cause You're everything I need  
And I've made a mess of myself  
On my own  
Now I am on my face  
And I'm calling out Your name  
And I won't run away_

_And I won't run away  
'Cause I'm already home_

**Suddenly I am on my knees, a knife to my throat. I've made a mess of everything. **

"**Percy!" I scream, suddenly face to face with my dying fiancé. I won't leave him, I will be here in his last few minutes.**

And I know I haven't always been  
Where You wanted me  
I'm standin' here, arms out  
Broken down  
Before you

**I haven't always been there for Percy. But now I'm here, with him in my arms, breaking down.**

_And I know I haven't always been  
Where You wanted me  
I'm standin' here, arms out  
Broken down  
Before you_

I know I wasn't everything Annabeth wanted me to be. Yet here I am, killed before I can ever see her marry me.

_I am on my knees  
'Cause You're everything I need  
And I've made a mess of myself  
On my own  
Now I am on my face  
And I'm calling out Your name  
And I won't run away_

_And I won't run away  
'Cause I'm already home_

**I am on my knees in front of his dead body when they come. I looked like a mess. **

"**Percy!" I sob putting my face in my hands. I won't run away from life, I know Percy would want me to live as best I can. So I will, even if my other half is already home.**

**A/n any thought? Reviews? I know this one is sad but i hope to have some happier ones up soon :) any way Please review :)**


End file.
